


When Yokai Attack

by fyras14



Series: My Friends, the Stars [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents, another day in Luna Nova, evil spirits are unleashed, open house in Luna Nova, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyras14/pseuds/fyras14
Summary: Sequel to "Princess of Tokyo".A visit and a surprise end in trouble for everyone when an evil spirit is released from it's confinement. Can Akko and the others stop the yokai before it destroys everything in its path? Hopefully so, they have their mothers to impress after all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where there's too much information...and something gets stolen, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The sequel to the Princess of Tokyo...well, not exactly...another story is before this one, but I wanted to start with this one first! Don't worry, that unwritten story is connected but not to the point you need to read it to understand what's happening in this one. 
> 
> No more travelling through time...but there's trouble nonetheless.
> 
> Edit 6/2/18: Added a few more things here and there. Rewrote chapter, but other than the few new pieces, it's largely the same.

**1**

**\----**

**The Golden Box**

**\---**

“Ugh…”

“I don’t see what’s there to complain about. It’s just a bit of cleaning.”

“That’s still work...”

“Oh, come now...this won’t take you more than five minutes.”  

“Yes, but you know Sunny...even five minutes is too long.”

“Even two minutes is a crime.”

“Sunny…”

“Alright. Ugh...fine, as if I have a choice. Give me that broom...let’s get this over with.”

“You can do it, Sunny! The faster you finish, the faster we can get some taiyaki!”

“...fine, fine…”

The girl let out a long sigh as she prepared the bamboo broom with one hand and waved goodbye at the two miko with the other. Her companions smiled and waved back, one shaking her head as the other laughed, closing the door behind them.

“...pfft...what a bother.”

Letting out another sigh, the girl scrutinized the room she was to clean. It was a small room, with the only furniture being a large and long table full of old vases, boxes and scrolls. Four wooden pillars were set near the front of the table, barely reaching the girl’s elbow. On each pillar, a golden box rested, calm and unmoving with their golden glow and discolored red accents.

The girl glared at the four golden boxes as she passed them by to reach the large table. “...why did they put these things here…?” As if to answer her question, the boxes began to shake, letting out a low, hissing sound, as if water was boiling.

_...kekekekeke…_

Ignoring the noises, the girl moved towards the table and began to examine the objects. She passed a finger through a few vases and patted a few scrolls. Huh. Not a lot of dust.

“...well, at least these things don’t require muchー”

_...creakkkk….!_

The miko turned when she heard the noise. Her eyes darting back and forth as the golden boxes shook, before stopping, as if anticipating something.

Glaring at the empty room, the miko clenched the broom in both hands, trying to listen. _That was the wood creaking..._ the girl thought. “You better be a freaking mouse…” she muttered to the empty room, but still, the only sound that was heard was her soft, quiet breathing, the golden boxes unmoving nearby.

The girl took a step forward, the wood groaning with her weight. She was still still for a few minutes, watching and waiting. Then, she let out a loud sigh and placed a hand on her hip while she still held the broom with the other.

“Damn mice…”

_...creak...creakkkk!_

As soon as she heard the noise, the miko reacted, grabbing the broom with both hands before turning and hitting something solid that had been creeping behind her seconds ago. The broom snapped in half, as a loud “Ack!” was heard. And then, the table fell over, taking with it the vases, boxes and scrolls. Boxes opened, vases broke, and scrolls rolled all over the place.

The girl let out a growl of frustration as she faced her, now, visible assailant. “Are you freaking kidding me!? Now I have to clean that up too...huh!?” Blinking in surprise, the miko stared at the struggling intruder, who was having trouble getting up, as they grabbed their bloody, covered head and groaned. The stranger was dressed in all white, wearing a long, white cloak, with a hood covering their face that had two small openings where the eyes should be. “...are you literally wearing a bedsheet over your head?” she asked, bewildered.

The man, for now the girl could hear him well, let out another groan. “Damn...damn brat…!” The girl scoffed.

“Well...it’s not really my fault you broke the broom with yourーEek!” Before the miko could finish her retort, something or rather, someone, grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor. Letting go of the broken broom, the girl barely stopped her fall with her hands, before rolling to one side, only to feel a strong kick get her on the chest. “OW!” Another kick made her groan, before a second made her whimper, but on the third, she moved quickly and grabbed whatever was kicking her and pulled. A stranger appeared in thin air, as they tried to regain their balance, revealing themselves to be another bloke with white all over. “It’s a little too early for Halloween, you big jerk!” Moving quickly, the girl grabbed the broken broom and slammed it hard on the intruder’s stomach, before letting go of their foot. They let out a yelp of surprise, as they fell, while the miko rolled away and stood up.

Unfortunately, during all that, the first intruder had recovered, and was moving quickly towards the young girl. He tried punching her, but missed when the miko ducked out of the way, receiving a smack in the face with the broken broom on the miko’s hands. Then, the girl stepped on his foot with her wooden sandal. The intruder let out a yowl of pain, before he felt a different kind of pain just below his abdomen. He squeaked a high note and fell over, hands over his new injury.

The girl smirked and turned to face the other stranger, but he had disappeared. “...oh...oh no…” She began turning from left and right, trying to hear the creaking of the wood, trying to hear where they were. The miko turned towards the pillars, the golden boxes still there and silent...and then, one seemed to pop out of existence. “...what!?” The girl ran up towards the pillar, only to get hit in the face. “Ack!” In a moment of desperation, the miko punched the air, hitting something solid that cried out, “My eye!” before being hit again, this time, right in the stomach.

Flinching, the girl fell, and then, she felt another hard blow on the back of her head, before everything went dark...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“...nny...unny...Sunny!”

When Sunny finally opened her eyes, she realized she wasn’t alone, nor in the same room with the pillars and broken boxes and vases and scattered scrolls. She turned to the side and stared at the worried faces of the other miko, who were gathered by her side, two of them remaining close by.

“Sunny! Oh, Sunny…” the girl that whispered her name was kneeling by her side, her long brown hair hiding the necklace of pretty flowers she wore. She took Sunny’s hand and into her own two, tanned hands and squeezed it gently. Besides her, wearing a relieved expression, was another miko, with her long black hair held into a bun by a butterfly brooch.  

“Selene…” she whispered. “...are you awake?”

Sunny blinked a few more times, finally realizing she wasn’t lying on wooden floor, but on a soft mattress. She closed her eyes firmly before opening them and letting out a groan. “...that’s it...I’m moving back to Boston…” The group of girls let out a sigh of relief. It seemed their friend was back to normal...well, for the most part.

“How do you feel?” the girl with the brooch asked, patting her shoulder while flower girl let go of her hand.

“...amazing.” Sunny muttered with an annoyed look on her face.

“Sunny...please.”

“Fine...I’m dying. Happy?”

“Does your head hurt still?” flower girl asked her, getting a small wince in response.

“...a bit.” Sunny sighed. “So much for cleaning…” she stared at the girl with the brooch and said, “At least tell me you caught one of the hitchhiking ghosts…” The girl raised an eyebrow with amusement as she nodded.

“Yes. Nani heard strange sounds coming from the storage room. You can imagine our surprise when we saw you on the floor, unconscious and this stranger limping away.”

“Momo didn’t let him get away, though!” Nani replied, fixing her flower necklace as she did so with a smile. “She turned him into a broom before he could do anything else.” Her companion, Momo, nodded.

“Yoko-sama is interrogating the intruder as we speak.”

“...one down, I guess…”

“And on that note...one of the golden boxes is missing.” Momo told her. Sunny just shook her head, flinched and then let out a small groan.

“...great...he took it. The invisible jerk.”

“Invisible?”

“I think those bedsheets they wore had magical powers…” Sunny answered. “I didn’t see nothing but heard them the wood creaking...the first idiot broke the broom I slammed onto his head. The other one got distracted trying to get at me...not that it made much of a difference at the end…”

“Oh, Sunny! Thank goodness!” Nani replied suddenly, as a few of the miko behind her sighed in relief. “We thought that man had broken the broom on you!”

“Heh...nah, just on him.” Sunny answered, before turning to Momo. “What’s gonna happen now? One of those damn boxes is missing…”

“...I’m not sure, yet…”

“Momo...one of them has a giant spider inside and god knows what the other one holds...”

“I know. For now...for now, the best we can hope for is that whoever stole it sees the error of his ways and returns it.” Sunny snorted, flinching slightly.  

“...the sky falling would be easier to believe than that jerk coming back.”

“I figured. But, as you found out, there’s a reason no one steals the Gōrudenbokkusu...and kami forbid, he doesn’t find out why…”

* * *

Diana Cavendish was silent as she glanced at the people around her. An hour ago, people had been greeted, dances declined, and now, as she waited for time to move, Diana was alone. Still, the night was still young and Andrew Hanbridge’s party was just beginning.

Diana had never been fan of social events. Balls, she could stand but parties, well, they were a different thing altogether, especially when they involved the Hanbridge family.

She had never gotten along with Paul Hanbridge’s son, Andrew, growing up. It wasn’t a matter of personality, no, she and Andrew were rather similar in certain regards, but rather, it was because of his attitude towards magic and witches in general that had soured their relationship rather quickly. Sure, everyone around them believed they would eventually become something more beyond all the misunderstandings, after all, the Cavendish and Hanbridge families were always meant to be connected, whether it be by blood or marriage.

Of course, her mother, Bernadette Cavendish and Andrew’s father knew better.

They allowed their children to interact, but never berated them from keeping a respectful distance to one another. Not that it stopped the two of them from offering criticism and gentle stabs at their egos once in a while. It was like a game of chess only they knew how to play, always making jabs at one another, preferring wit to angry retorts.

But Diana wasn’t interested in trading blows with the Hanbridge heir this evening.

She was too busy keeping her distance from other and glancing at the clock, waiting for the minutes to tick by, waiting for the party to end so she could return to Luna Nova to her books and notes and homework. Diana knew it would be disrespectful to just up and leave, but that didn’t stop her from glancing at the clock, waiting for the night to end. She stood alone with her thoughts.

It was just ten minutes till seven.

Ah, if only her mother was here, at least the loneliness wouldn’t feel as suffocating.

Her mother had always been the more social of the two. She would smile, she would listen and offer advice. She would make small comments here and there, and could always outmaneuver an uncomfortable conversation here and there. Bernadette knew how to deal with people. She was good at that.

But her mother had been called to see to a problem a few days ago, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest.

Diana sighed and looked at the clock.

Five minutes till seven.

Nearby, an older gentleman glanced at the clock, before staring at the refreshments table before him, still undecided, with an empty plate on his hand. He had glanced at Diana once or twice before ignoring her, figuring the young lady wasn’t up for conversation, and the young witch was fine with that.

Another look at the clock made her sigh.

Two minutes till seven.

The night was still young and Diana wanted to leave.

“Ah, Miss Cavendish. Enjoying the silence, are we?”  Diana turned her head to stare at one handsome Andrew Hanbridge, who smiled her way, and held a pair of glasses on his hands. He offered one to Diana, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Apple cider. The finest. We are too young to drink, after all.” Diana took the drink and nodded as thanks. “I’m surprised.” Andrew said, as Diana examined the glass in her hand.”I had assumed that circumstances would not allow you to come today.”

“Mother had to answer to an emergency.” Diana explained, ignoring the twitch on the young man’s lips.

“So I heard.”

The two of them were silent for a while. Diana took a small sip of her drink as she glanced at the clock. Finally seven. Only fifty-five minutes till eight.

“I also heard,” Andrew began with a smirk. “That you got in trouble at school.” He raised an eyebrow as Diana closed her eyes to tune him out, despite the slight coloring in her cheeks. “You know, changing schools is always easier than trying to burn them down.” Diana opened a glaring eye towards Andrew.

“...it was...an accident…”

Well, that was mostly true, but that accident had mostly been Manbavaran’s fault but Diana wasn’t going to say that.

She wasn’t going to go into details on how that ‘accident’ had sent her, Lotte, Sucy and the rest of the green team to the past where they ended up running into Atsuko “Akko” Kagari’s mother, Atsuki, and how that particular meeting had almost gotten Akko killed in the present. Oh, and the fire that broke out. Can’t really forget about that.

So, she had agreed to pretend that she had tried to burn the school, with some help of course, and ended at that. It was obvious, that like her mother, Andrew wasn’t really buying the whole ‘burning the school accident’ part very well.

“...really, now?”

“...I got...careless and that’s all you need to know, Andrew.”

Andrew shook his head. “Alright.”

The two went silent again. This time, the old man stared at them a few times, but only nodded in greeting when Andrew smiled at him.

Fifty minutes till eight.

“How about we change subject,” Andrew said, as Diana gave him look and nodded with a sigh. “I suppose you of all people have already heard the news…”

“About the Blackthorn and Archer families...vaguely…talk around the school is rather tame.”

“No one has been able to stop talking about them, apparently.” Andrew said, as he gestured with his head towards a group of people nearby. Diana turned towards the group and could barely make out Paul Hanbridge at the center. “For Americans...they are quite the popular ice breaker.”

“For witches and wizards, you mean…” Diana responded, turning to stare at him, as he nodded in agreement.

“For witches and wizards.”

It was odd for the nobles to talk about other magical families without a little bit of disdain. Some families were respected like the Cavendish and a few others due to their history and connections, while others were held at a distance and judged, whether it be if they practiced magic or if they had fallen into hard times. Nothing unusual, really.

In contrast to the long history of the Cavendish and Hanbridge families, the families of Blackthorn and Archer were another story entirely.

Born from the first colonies that were established in America during the 1700s, the Archer and Blackthorn families had been relatively new at the time, at least compared to Diana’s own family.

The Archers had been born out of a society of hunters, who had experimented with magic to capture their kills more efficiently. In time, they became master of not only hunting and tracking but also extended their magic expertise to metamorphosis spells and traps. They favored their stealth and skills with the bow, that outside of a wand, was their most efficient weapon. And so, their name was born. But over a hundred years ago, the then head of the Archer family, Galleon Archer, pushed the family away from magic as their wealth diminished. Wars and famine and illness had hit the family hard before the Great Depression eventually hit, forcing Galleon to make rash and harsh decisions. Artifacts that had been in their family for generations were sold to collectors and rival families alike to keep themselves afloat, deciding to focus on other ways to make money. This move lost them many friends and they were mocked and ignored by a magical community that had once respected them. By by then, the Archers had stopped caring. In the 1900s, Galleon used one of the two remaining castles they owned and remodeled it into one of the most well known inns in Massachusetts. That inn saved their family and so, magic was entirely forgotten by the Archers as they moved on with the world.

But a recent rumor whispered that one of their own had began to study magic once again, surprising everyone that had once known them or still associated with them. No one knew where the Archer girl was studying, but if sources were to be believed the girl had been invited to train under a teacher after noticing her magical talent.

As for the Blackthorns, well, the rumors whispered that the head of the family had passed on, but no one knew who would be taking over.

Unlike the abundance of Archers in Boston, their neighbors in Lexington, the Blackthorns, had never been a big family. They were born out of old spies and witches that specialized in the dark arts, who had been instrumental in the many wars America had become involved with over the years. Unfortunately, that had attracted more enemies than allies and the Blackthorns began to die out until only a few of them remained. Distant families that had once been part of this great family scattered to the winds, until only one part of it remained. Ten years ago, the family was only composed of four members, before losing one. Just months ago, the family had lost it's Head and now, only two remained, a son and a daughter, with rumors whispering that the son of the late Elias Blackthorn had gone missing. So, now, there was truly only one Blackthorn remaining.

“It is rather tragic on the Blackthorn’s part,” Diana whispered, shaking her head on how such a great family had fallen. Unlike the Archers, the Blackthorns were still respected in the magical community, despite their isolation.

“And that in itself is the great tragedy,” Andrew agreed. “To see a family waste away...time is merciless, after all.”

Diana didn’t say anything as she took a sip of her drink, her eyes wandering to a table nearby, full of gifts and baskets that were decorated with bows and covered with colorful paper. In the middle of the large group of gifts lay a small golden box, undisturbed. The box stood out without it's ribbon and the fact that it seemed ancient from the slight discoloration of the gold that Diana could barely make out.

“A fine piece, is it not?” Andrew asked, noticing Diana staring at the table of gifts. “Father bought that little thing from a local auction house a few days ago. According to the seller, it’s an antique jewelry box from Japan.”

“...J-japan?”

And then, Diana’s thoughts wandered back to the whole ‘burning the school’ accident and she internally groaned.

Tomorrow in the afternoon, Luna Nova had invited the mothers (and some fathers) of the students to attend the academy. Every year, the academy would have an open house for a week, to show off what the students had learned. This was the second year her mother would be attending, along with many others, but Akko Kagari’s mother would be the real surprise, after all, this was the first time in years since a woman without any magical ancestry whatsoever visited the academy to see her child, who like her, had no magical ancestors to speak of.

Akko had been so excited about the visit, though, despite the oddity of the situation. All throughout the previous week, during lunch, during their tutoring sessions, Akko wouldn’t stop talking about her mother. She would tell stories to anyone that was willing to listen. It was almost adorable how she put that woman on a pedestal, as if her mother herself had been Shiny Chariot in disguise, despite still talking about the famed magician with the same fervor, but her talk and admiration of Shiny Chariot had become background noise to Akko’s excitable talks of her mother. Professor Ursula had expressed interest in meeting her, along with a few other teachers, but others were wary of the trouble Atsuko Kagari’s mother could bring. Not among the students, but on the adults. No one was really sure how to handle that, honestly.

For her part, Diana didn’t know how she’ll handle meeting Atsuki again. She only hoped the older woman didn’t remember their meeting. How would she react upon remembering them? Upon realizing the girls that appeared at her home were classmates of her daughter? Or worse, how would she react upon leaning what that visit had almost done to her daughter?

“...I’m not exactly sure what to do with that thing.” Andrew suddenly said, shaking Diana out of her thoughts. She blinked and stared at him before glancing at the golden box.

“...too unappealing for your tastes?” she asked. Andrew shook his head.

“Believe me, I’m not as materialistic as I look...no. It’s an odd feeling. Strange, I know.” Diana gave him a confused look.

“A feeling, you say?”

“Call it intuition if you will. I thought you would have felt something odd, considering your hobby.” Diana offered him an unimpressed stare.

“I’m afraid I see nothing wrong with an old jewelry box. Rather a strange combination, considering.”

“I agree. Maybe it's just the colors, then.”

“Hmph…” Diana shook her head, eyeing the box. Odd that Andrew would say such things. Even if it was a feeling, this thing was just nothing but an old jewelry box, she was sure. Still, her curiosity was gnawing at her, like that day when she followed after the red and green teams. Perhaps if she was closer…

“Hmm? Father?”

Andrew’s sudden remarks turned Diana away from the golden box, staring at him, before turning to look as his father left his group of friends and followed after one of the servants. The man was agitated, even as he led the elder Hanbridge out of the room, leaving a few comments and curious glances in their wake.

“...did something happen?” the young witch asked her companion, who shrugged.

“Let’s hope not.”

They didn’t have to wait long for the elder Hanbridge to return, as five minutes later, the man returned to the room, followed closely by a man and a woman. Both looked foreign and out of place in a room full of suits and dresses, with their long trench coats and comfy looking trousers. The woman was talking with Paul, who seemed a little agitated and upset.

Andrew and Diana shared a look, before quickly approaching the trio. The woman noticed their coming first, staring at two of them with curious eyes, before smiling softly and nodding. “Hello.” Paul noticed them as well, nodding at his son and smiling slightly at Diana. The man sent them a friendly wave.

“Is...is something wrong?” Andrew asked his father, as the older man sighed.

“Not necessarily, no.” Paul told him, shaking his head as he gestured towards the strangers. “These two are...detectives…”

“Detectives?” Andrew repeated, his voice low, as the man and woman nodded.

“Yes. We are on a trail of stolen goods.”

“Stolen?” Diana echoed as Paul removed his glasses and placed a hand over his face.

“...they believe I might have acquired stolen property.”

“Rather, we believe that Lord Hanbridge is the unfortunate recipient of a thief trying to get rid of his stolen prize,” the woman explained with a sad smile. “A few days ago, a precious artifact was stolen from a temple located in Edogawa, a ward in Tokyo. One of the miko was attacked and the item stolen.” Diana let out a small gasp, as Andrew’s expression hardened.

“On the plus side,” the man began with a grin. “That girl fought back...gave our little thief a black eye or so she said.” His companion nodded and turned to Paul.

“Our suspect had an accomplice that was caught during the attack. He told us a buyer was waiting for them in London...our best guess is that his friend panicked and sold the item to a local auction house to get rid of it as fast as he could.”

“...and that led us here!” the man cheerily commented. “That Mr. Gracey was very helpful with your address.”

“...oh, wonderful…” Paul muttered, shaking his head and placing his glasses back in place. “And you...are you absolutely certain that I acquired...that artifact?”

Instead of answering, the woman took out a small photograph from her trench coat’s pocket. “The golden box, or as it's commonly known as the Gōrudenbokkusu were a set of seven boxes that had once been precious gifts, the gold leaf they are decorated in makes it appear as if they are made of solid gold. The boxes were originally located in the Asakusa Shrine, but were moved to the Urashima Sanctuary for safekeeping while they remodeled the room they were housed in.” The woman offered the photo to a curious Andrew, who took it. Diana and his father looked over his shoulder at the photo on his hands. “The boxes carry no more value than the gold leaf that covers them...but they are valuable artifacts all the same...and we have been tasked to recover them as soon as possible.”

“Ah…” Andrew gave the photo back, as he whispered, “It...seems...we do have it.” Paul let out a small groan.  

“I cannot believe this…”

“I understand your frustration, sir,” the woman said, taking the photo from Andrew and hiding it in her pocket. “The Head Priestess of Urashima is willing to pay you back for the box...if you’re willing to accept.” Lord Hanbridge shook his head.

“It is fine. I will deal with Mr. Gracey myself...see if we can come to an agreement...considering the circumstances and his own carelessness. I see no reason to trouble that priestess over something she couldn’t control.”

“It must be a rather precious artifact if they are willing to pay for it after it was stolen…” Diana commented, making the woman turn towards her and nod.

“Oh, that box is precious, young lady...very much so.” She turned to Paul and asked, “If you would be so kind as to direct us to the Gōrudenbokkusu, sir?” The elder Hanbridge nodded.

“Of course, of course...it’s over there. In the table with the presents.”

“Oh!” the man exclaimed suddenly, sounding confused. “Is it inside one of them?”

Paul gave the man a look of confusion, before he, Andrew and Diana turned to face the table. The small golden box, who had laid unperturbed in the middle, was gone.

“What!?”

The detectives immediately caught on that something was wrong, because the woman pointed at her partner and said, “The front door! Hurry!”

“On it!” The man left the room without asking too many question, running past the guests and servants who began talking as the events unfolded. The woman moved quickly towards the table, accompanied by the two Hanbridge men and Diana, who walked as quickly as they could behind her.

“Our suspect is a man...maybe middle-aged from what his friend told us…” the woman explained quickly, glancing from left to right, trying to discern suspicious behavior from the guests that were staring at them. “He has an injured eye.”

“He would have hidden that easily.” Andrew pointed out, causing the woman to nod in agreement.

“We figured. Attracts attention. But his accomplice gave us a description...white hair, a moustache...looks like he is angry most of the time.” Diana blinked, recalling the old man near the refreshments table who was no longer there, no anywhere else she looked.

“There...there was a man near the table...he fits your description.” Diana explained, as the woman turned to face her. “But he’s gone now.”

“Oh dear,” the woman muttered, shaking her head. “It was our own fault. He might have noticed the commotion and panicked. Don’t know why he would take the box with him, though...unless…” She closed her eyes, then opened them to face Paul. “Sir...could it be possible to check the building? He couldn’t have gone far without drawing attention to himself.” Paul nodded.

“Of course. I will accompany you...Andrew,” the man turned to his son and adjusted his glasses. “See to our guests. If possible, don’t let them leave until you explain the situation.” Andrew nodded as he watched his father, accompanied by the detective, leave. Paul gave a few orders to the servants nearby, and nodded at his son before leaving the room with the detective.

Thirty minutes till eight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more people are introduced...or rather, reintroduced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean that characters are talking in Japanese/other language. 
> 
> (Why do I always forget to put that in!?)

**2**

**\----**

**The Good Cop**

**\---**

In the end, the man and the golden box were never found, and as the day ended, the detectives left the Hanbridge home, assuring Paul that they would keep him updated for any chance in the case and apologized for interrupting the party. 

Diana, for her part, was finally back in Luna Nova, the talk of the thief in Lord Hanbridge’s home having died down the moment she returned to school. Even so, Monday morning was full of questions from her fellow students, asking what went on at the party and to them she gave the same response: a thief had disappeared with a valuable artifact. 

Eventually, the gossip died down, as many of the girls had become more worried about the visit in a few hours. 

And that’s what brought Diana Cavendish to the green team’s room. Hannah and Barbara had left to town a while back, with Akko tagging along. 

Ever since Akko’s little accident, the girls had made an effort to be nicer. Not that it stopped the criticism, but they at least appreciated Akko’s presence a little more. For now, they offered to give Akko a ride to town so the latter could call her mother, who was set to arrive today, along with all the other parents. Akko was going to be telling her mother about how one of the teachers, in this case, Professor Ursula, was going to pick her up to take her to the academy. 

And that’s why Diana was here with the rest of Akko’s team and the green team.  

“So...any ideas?” Amanda asked, as the girls got comfortable. 

It was three hours before the mothers arrived, and the girls still didn’t know what they would do when they met Atsuki again. 

“If we meet her, we meet her...not like we won’t...Akko hasn’t shut up about her all week long…” Sucy muttered, nodding in thanks to Jasminka who was passing out tea to the others. “With any luck...she won’t remember us...at least, not to the point she’ll recognize us right away.” 

“I agree.” Diana said, smiling at the offered teacup and mouthing a thank you to the Russian witch. “If anything...we might just be a passing memory.” 

“This is Akko’s mother we’re talking about, remember?” Amanda pointed out, giving Jasminka a thumbs up for the tea, before turning to face the others. “If anything, she will remember.” 

“So, what? She’ll probably be more confused than anything.” Sucy said, shrugging. “We’ll just have to wait and see. The teachers did tell us it might confuse her more than upset her.” 

“Don’t really believe that…” Amanda muttered, before yawning. “So...on to that other thing then.” Lotte, Constanze and Jasminka nodded as Diana took a sip of her tea. “People are going to be talking the moment Mrs. Kagari arrives…” 

“...they’ll eat her alive.” Sucy commented, as she took a sip of her tea. 

No one could really disagree with that assessment. 

When Akko had first arrived in Luna Nova screaming about Shiny Chariot and showing off her non-magical heritage, she had been met with a lot of scorn and disdain from her peers, Diana included.  While those thoughts had changed when the dragon and that titan attacked, Akko was still isolated from some of her peers, at least until her recent accident. 

She was treated a little bit better, and it sure helped that Akko had been a bit more subdued and less of a troublemaker as of late. Not that it stopped her little mischievous streak, or  bad luck, especially when she accidently poisoned one of the professors when she tried to change the taste of an apple, or her broom going crazy during practice. 

And now, Akko’s mother was visiting. Here was another woman with no magical ancestry, who was coming to a school that would be soon filled with parents of all walks in life and from different places around the world, who, like their children before them, would judge and talk about Atsuki Kagari’s lack of magical skills or magical family. 

As Sucy said, they’ll eat her alive. 

Sure, they figured that Atsuki with being a cop and all, she had dealt with worse. But, words were powerful weapons. If Atsuki had developed a temper, there would be trouble. 

Amanda had made it very clear that her mother wasn’t really gonna care if Atsuki came from a magical family or not. Mrs. O’Neill didn’t come from any magical family before she married Amanda’s father, besides, her mother liked cops well enough, seeing as her uncle was a cop himself back in the day. As for Jasminka and Constanze, their mothers wouldn’t really care either, as Constanze’s mother really didn’t practice magic as much as her father did for their business, and Jasminka’s mother was used to dealing with normal humans and didn’t judge them based on what they couldn’t do. 

On Lotte’s part, well, she wasn’t really sure. Her mother was used to normal people, too, but they were rude and surprisingly antagonistic to people that practiced magic. Lotte had dealt with the teasing from her neighbors as she was growing up, but she knew her mother wouldn’t take out her frustrations with others on Akko’s mother just because she couldn’t do magic. 

Diana didn’t have to worry much about her mother, though. 

Bernadette Cavendish wasn’t one to start conflict, even towards people that frowned upon witches. She did deal with the Hanbridge family most of the time, and they were usually outspoken about their dislike of magic. Meeting someone like Atsuki would probably be a new experience for the woman. 

And that left Sucy’s mother. Sucy had just muttered that she’ll make sure to warn Atsuki if her mother put anything in her drink and left it at that.  

When everyone stared at her after that small remark, Sucy stared at the group back. 

“What?” 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When lunch arrived, Diana and the others had spotted Akko, along with Hannah and Barbara, sitting on one of the larger tables. Hannah was staring at Akko, who had face planted on the table as Barbara noticed them and waved them over. 

As soon as they got close, Lotte asked, “Akko? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah…” came the muffled reply, as Hannah sighed. 

“She’s been like this ever since we came back.” 

“Did...did something happen?” Lotte asked her, taking a seat next to Akko. 

“...not really.” 

“So, why are you kissing the table for if nothing happened?” Sucy asked, as she stood behind her classmate. 

“...she...she’s not coming.” Akko mumbled, confusing the other girls. 

“Who?” Lotte began, only for Akko to rise her head from the table and stare at her with a sad expression. 

“Mom...she...she won’t be able to come.” 

Oh. That...was unexpected. 

And here they were worried about Atsuki remembering them and she wasn’t even...wait, what? 

“Wait, wait,” Amanda said, as she took a seat in front of Akko. “Whaddaya mean?” 

“Something came up…” Akko replied, sounding miserable. “She wanted to tell me yesterday but...well...we don’t have phones at school...so, when I called to tell her about Ursula-sensei coming to pick her up...well...she told me.” 

Diana sighed, internally feeling glad that she avoided that meeting. “I see...I suppose she couldn’t decline?” 

“It was urgent. She just couldn’t say no.” 

“We stopped by the Headmistress’s office to tell her the news,” Hannah said, staring at Diana. “So, instead of eating, she’s been miserable.” 

“Oh, Akko, I’m sorry.” Lotte told her, patting her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine. There’s always next year, and besides, didn’t you see her during easter break?” Akko pouted. 

“Yeah, but...she said she was coming, then!  _ 非常に不公平な! _ ” The girls were taken aback by Akko’s sudden language switch, but said nothing. Akko let out a long sigh. “I really wanted you guys to meet her...I...I told her about you and she was super excited of coming here.” 

“Aww, it’s alright Akko, don’t worry about it!” Amanda told her, with a grin. “Like Lotte said, there’s always next year.” Akko let out a small sigh and nodded. “How about we grab a bite to eat, then?” 

Akko seemed to perk up at the mention of food, and got up from her seat to follow Amanda and the rest of the green team, with Hannah and Barbara at their heels. 

“Well, so much for that, huh?” Sucy muttered as she and Lotte and Diana followed after them. “All that talk for someone that’s not even coming.” 

“I suppose that’s one less thing to worry about.” Diana commented, as Lotte nodded. 

Once the girls had grabbed their plates, they made their way back to the table, and as they began to eat, the Headmistress and some of the teachers made their appearance. 

“Ladies!” Holbrooke said, catching the room’s attention. “As you know, we expect visitors later in the day…” She looked at the room, smiling as she did so. “Due to some recent events, it was decided that we would hold a lunch party in central Blytonbury!” The room began to be filled with whispers and exclamations of surprise. The teachers accompanying the Headmistress shushed the room, as Holbrooke continued with her speech. “The dinner was an idea of the Mayor of Blytonbury, as thanks for helping the city during their little, ah, accident.” At that, everyone turned to look at Akko and her friends. Akko, with her mouth full of mashed potato, blinked in confusion as Lotte and Sucy shared a look and shrugged. “He will be in charge of setting everything up for lunch at three...so, we will be leaving the school and head to Blytonbury after a small assembly!” 

Of course, the Headmistress failed to mentioned how the Mayor had begged the woman not to mention his involvement in the release of the titan to the mothers that were set to come today. He had practically turned blue upon realizing that one of the girls that had been around for that parade was the daughter of Bernadette Cavendish and he didn’t want to get on that woman’s bad side, at all. Holbrooke didn’t really have the heart to tell him that Bernadette already knew of his involvement, considering that she had been tasked to seal the titan once more and hired the clean up crew that took care of the mess left behind by the titan and the parade. He figured he might get on the woman’s good side if he set up something for the girls at school for the parent’s visit, and Holbrooke just couldn’t refuse. 

As the Headmistress began to tell the girls that she expected them to be on their best behavior, Akko let out a small sigh, as she gulped her food down. “...just great…” 

* * *

On a small cafe, near central Blytonbury, lying just near the corner and facing the large clocktower, the two foreign detectives sat in a table, the woman with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching as the man played with his phone.

_ “I got a message from ol’ Captain Utada...wondering how we’re holding up.”  _ The man said, speaking a little too quickly in his native Japanese tongue.  _ “You think we should tell him we missed our suspect?”  _

_ “Considering he sent you a message...he figured something held us up,”  _ the woman remarked, blowing at the hot cup of coffee before taking a sip.  _ “Tell him we are working on it. And that’s all. We already have Suzuhara-san rushing us, after all.”  _ The man nodded and began to type away, while the woman stared to the side at the group of men and women nearby, who appeared to be setting up for a party. She smiled in amusement at the tiny bald man yelling out orders, before shaking her head and turning back to her coffee. 

_ “There! Done!” _ the man said, putting the phone on the table before turning to his own cup of coffee.  _ “Ah! This coffee is the best! French vanilla is my new favorite!”  _ The woman chuckled at his enthusiasm, as his phone let out a small  _ ding! _ Checking the phone again, the man nodded and turned to his partner.  _ “Utada-san wishes us good luck.” _

The other detective nodded. So, it seems he was expecting them back in a few days. Good luck, indeed. 

_ “It’s almost a comfort to know that our little thief won’t be selling that box again.”  _

_ “Only because the local police got yelled out by a lord.”  _

_ “And what better way to get them to work?” _ the woman asked with a smile.  _ “I should really thank the man, though…perhaps we should get something for his son...we did interrupt his party yesterday, after all.”  _

_ “How about some coffee?”  _ the man said, pointing at the bags by his feet.  _ “I recommend the chocolate and vanilla flavors!”  _

_ “...how many tins did you buy?” _ the woman asked.  _ “If Suzuhara sees those bags, he’ll have your head. We’re supposed to be working, not out shopping.”  _ The man shrugged.

_ “Hey, I’m taking advantage of this visit! Besides, if his temper hadn’t gotten in the way, we would have been done days ago.”  _

The woman couldn’t really argue about it. 

A day after one of the miko was attacked, the Head Priestess, Senju Yoko, called the local police department for aid. The chief, Utada, had assigned a pair of detectives to the job, and after a few explanations, the two detectives eventually found a trail that led them out of Japan all the way to Europe. After being informed, a priestess by the name of Kato, decided to send a representative of her own to aid the two detectives if something should happen while they went to retrieve the golden box. That representative’s name was Suzuhara, and he had explained everything he knew about the box to the two detectives as they made their way to Europe to follow after their thief. 

Suzuhara explained the dangers of the golden box, and the disaster it could unleashed if it was opened. 

Of course, the woman had stopped herself short of telling this to Lord Hanbridge when she and her partner met him at his home a day ago, besides, telling him the truth would do them no good. Considering what little she learned of the man, Paul Hanbridge was not really a believer of magic or demons sealed inside boxes. 

And that’s where the two detectives ran into problems. 

Like Lord Hanbridge, the local police had been skeptical from the start. When Suzuhara had arrived with his worries and explanations, they had brushed him off as a lunatic, exasperating him to no end. 

It didn’t help that Suzuhara had basically gone off on his own the moment they found a new trail and had made enemies of the local police with his temperament. The only reason they didn’t arrest him was because the two detectives accompanying him managed to intervened.

After that, the woman had told Suzuhara that they had to try a different approach, so, when they found a new trail, the detectives took over in explaining what had happened, without mentioning the yokai or evil spirits that lived inside the box. Not the it helped much. The local police were still wary of the foreigners, but they helped as best as they could. If it weren’t for that advertisement in that local auction house, the two detectives wouldn’t have found their biggest lead that led to them starting from scratch all over. 

_ “At least everyone’s keeping their eyes opened,”  _ the woman remarked, as the man hummed in agreement. 

_ “So…” _ the man began, tapping the table to get his partner’s attention.  _ “What you tell Akko? About missing the visit?”  _

_ “The truth. I couldn’t make it because something came up.”  _

_ “And yet you’re like...an hour or so away from her school.”  _

_ “If I could make time to visit her,  I would.”  _

The man hummed again.  _ “Maybe we should go to that witch’s school...I mean, they’ll be willing to listen, right?”  _ His companion shook her head. 

_ “I’ll rather not put them in harm’s way...magic or not.”  _

_ “I mean...they’ll probably be more helpful than the local police…”  _

_ “Go…”  _

_ “What? It’s true!”  _

The two stayed silent for a while, with the woman slowly sipping her coffee as the man finished his in a single gulp.  _ “...I suppose we still have time before we meet up with Suzuhara...there was that pastry shop we passed earlier...maybe I can get something for Akko while we wait.”  _

_ “Yeah! Yeah! Although, hold onto that thought, Atsuki! I ordered some cake!”  _ As he said those words, a waitress approached their table, carrying with her a medium sized cake. 

Atsuki gave her partner a bewildered look, as the woman got closer. 

_ “What? Too much?”  _

Shaking her head, Atsuki turned to the waitress before she set the plate down and said in English, “I’m sorry…we were just leaving...will it be possible to get the cake in a box instead?” The waitress smiled and nodded. 

“Of course! I’ll be right back!” 

“I’m really sorry about this…” Atsuki told her, staring at her partner with a disapproving look, as the waitress assured her once more and left with the cake still in hand.  _ “You are unbelievable, Go.”  _

_ “What? I’m hungry! Aren’t you? We’ve only been drinking coffee since yesterday morning!”  _

_ “But a whole cake?”  _

_ “...it’s carrot cake.”  _

_ “I see…”  _

_ “KAGARI! TAKEDA!”  _

While the people in the other tables jumped, Atsuki Kagari and Go Takeda glanced behind them to notice the man with the large kimono approaching them, his long robes trailing behind him on the pavement, as he paid no mind to the people that were pointing and staring at him. 

Shaking his long mane of black hair, the man slammed a hand on the table, rattling the table with the force of the hit. The people around them stared at their table, waiting for the inevitable fight to break out, but Atsuki only continued to sip her coffee as Go grinned at the angry man. 

_ “Suzuhara! You’re back!”  _

_ “Of course, you fool!”  _ the man, Suzuhara, barked. He turned to stare at Atsuki.  _ “Why are you still here? Wasting time?”  _

_ “We are taking a small break,”  _ Atsuki answered calmly.  _ “I suppose you didn’t have any luck asking in those vintage magical shops, then.”  _

Suzuhara sighed and decided to grab a chair from an empty table, and angrily sat down next to the table.  _ “At least those people actually take me seriously! They wouldn’t be crazy to house a box with demons inside!”  _

_ “I guess that answers that…”  _ Atsuki said, finishing her coffee and putting her cup down.  _ “That man can’t get rid of that box that easily now.”  _

_ “I don’t see how that helps,”  _ Suzuhara muttered with a growl.  _ “He still has it.”  _

_ “Which is good enough...so long as he doesn’t open it.”  _ Atsuki said.  _ “Less options, makes it easier to focus on one thing at a time.”  _ Go nodded in agreement. 

_ “Yeah, less leads mean only one real target.”  _

_ “Then, what are you waiting for!?” _ Suzuhara yelled, getting up so quickly that he let the chair fall behind him.  _ “Get a move on!”  _

_ “We still need to pay for our coffee, Suzuhara-san.”  _

_ “And the cake too!”  _

_ “Fine! Tell them to hurry up!” _ Suzuhara glared at Atsuki.  _ “Finding that box is of utmost importance, Kagari...kami forbid that fool unseals the demon that sleeps within.”  _ Atsuki nodded. 

_ “I understand Suzuhara-san, but rushing in was the thing that got us all into this mess to begin with. A bit of patience goes a long way.”  _

_ “A bit of patience might get us all killed, damn woman!”  _ Suzuhara whispered, finally noticing the attention he was attracting with his temper.  _ “Kato-sama assured me you would be taking this seriously.”  _

_ “I am.”  _ Atsuki told him, giving him a disapproving look.  _ “Seeing as your own carelessness made it harder for us...I would expect a little bit more of patience on your part.”  _ Suzuhara growled. 

_ “We need to recover that box!”  _

_ “And I need you to be patient. One wrong move, and it could end badly.”  _ Atsuki told him. 

_ “...fine...but if it doesn’t get us anywhere…”  _ Atsuki nodded, as Go shook his head. 

_ “...you’ll do it your way. I understand.”  _

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Suzuhara broke eye contact and crossed both arms over his chest. 

Eventually, the young waitress returned, with a box on her hands. She offered the box to Go, and turning to Atsuki asked, “Would you like the other cake for packaged to take home with you?” Atsuki blinked in surprise, before she turned to stare at her partner.

_ “Go? Another one?”  _

_ “What!? I was thinking...how about you take this cake to Akko? Eh? Win-win for everyone!”  _

Atsuki gave the younger man an unimpressed look, before turning towards the waitress and offering her a smile. “Yes, please...I hope there’s no more cakes after this. And the bill, if you please.” 

“No more, ma’am! I’ll be right back!” 

Suzuhara sent a glare Go’s way, before taking a look at the people nearby who were setting up for some sort of event. Atsuki noticed him looking and smiled. 

_ “I wonder if they’re celebrating a holiday…”  _ Suzuhara softened his expression and shook his head.

_ “...they won’t be celebrating much...if that fool opens that box.”  _ Go and Atsuki shared a look but said nothing as they waited for the waitress to return with the cake and the bill. 

So much for a coffee break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprised to meet some old characters? 
> 
> For now, our two detectives or on high alert. But I wonder...what could be in the box? That's the real mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things don't go according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean that characters are talking in Japanese/other language.

**3**

**\----**

**Introductions**

**\---**

As soon as the students finished their lunch, the Headmistress and the teachers began to assure the girls out of the cafeteria to the main entrance. Some girls were crowded in groups, whispering amongst themselves, while other, stayed in their teams and looked up in the sky, as others stared at the gate. 

Akko was silent as she, Sucy and Lotte huddled together with Diana’s and Amanda’s teams on either side of them. 

The Japanese witch would take glances all around, noticing the cheerful chatter of her classmates, before turning her head back down. Lotte had patted her shoulder a couple of times, but that didn’t really do much for comfort but Akko appreciated the gesture. Sucy just told her to suck it up. Well, maybe she didn’t put it like that, but Sucy was Sucy, and that was the most comfort she’ll be getting out of her. 

So, Akko stood there and along with her classmates, waited. 

Everyone quieted down as they waited for the parent's arrival; one minute, two, three, four...ah! There in the distance! Akko could see them now. 

She noticed the brooms first. They were all so very different, so many colors, so many shapes and sizes. Some had ornaments, a few had wheels, fur and bones as decoration. And sitting (and standing) on this many brooms, are many women and at least four or five men. 

They fly calmly, taking their time, some even already waving at their children from the distance. Behind them, Akko can barely make out a few woman standing in a strange contraption. They stand on a small platform while they hold unto a handle connected by a stick to the rest of the machine. The Japanese witch can already make out the familiar  _ vroom _ sound of the vacuum cleaners as they get closer. 

A few students, Sucy and Amanda included, snicker at the women on top of the vacuum cleaners. Akko can barely make out the whispers of embarrassment sounding from somewhere in the back. 

But it's a particular trio of witches that catches Akko’s attention as soon as they get closer. 

The first one, Akko recognizes almost immediately, considering how alike that girl looks like her mother, with her long, platinum blonde hair with light green highlights. 

Bernadette Cavendish, from what Lotte had told her, was the Head of the Cavendish Family, one of the oldest magical families in Britain. Known for her selflessness and her mastery in the healing arts, Bernadette was a rather popular witch all throughout Europe and in some corners of the world. Hopefully, Mrs. Cavendish would have a better attitude than Diana had when they first met, but Akko had been assured by the girl herself that her mother was nothing but polite...but please, try not to yell at her about Shiny Chariot, Akko.

Akko’s eyes followed the older Cavendish; she was an exact replica of her daughter, minus the longer hair and height. 

It was then that she noticed Sucy waved lazily at someone in the distance, and Akko’s eyes moved from Mrs. Cavendish, to a woman with pale skin, and long purple hair, whose equally long bangs covered her eyes. She had a more mature appearance than the Cavendish Head, and smoked a pipe, inhaling the black fumes before blowing the out into small, puffy clouds that caught a few women unawares and made them cough. 

That...that was Sucy’s mother alright, right down to the part where she smirked as the coughing caught her ears and to the point that she ignored the glaring of Bernadette nearby. 

Behind her, slightly to the side and avoiding the smoke, was a woman with long hair, and wearing glasses. She was slightly taller, but then, even from the distance Akko could tell right away that she was Lotte’s mother. The woman had the some colored hair and those familiar glasses. It was even more obvious when Lotte had began to wave her hands animatedly at the woman, smiling brightly, the woman returning her own greetings as she avoided Mrs. Manbavaran’s smoke. 

Other girls, too, began to wave at the women as they came closer. Akko glanced at the crowd as they waved and whispered and yelled at the women in the sky. 

She glanced at her friends, who had ignored her as they focused on their mothers, except for one. 

Diana had only waved at her mother once, before turning to stare at Akko and her dejected expression. Akko stared back, smiling cheerfully before turning to face the other way. The other witch stared at her for a while before turning away and sighing. 

That girl. 

Headmistress Holbrooke waited at the back of the group of students, with Ursula and Finnelan behind her. The small witch smiled at the crowd of girls who were jumping up and down and laughing as their mothers (and fathers) approached. 

“Another year, ladies…” Holbrooke said. “Another year.” 

Finnelan and Ursula nodded in agreement and watched, in silence, as the women finally touched ground and the children ran towards them, a few going to hug their parents, while others began talking and laughing and some mother began to fuss over their girls, asking silly questions and getting embarrassed remarks.

Eventually, the large group of little witches and parents scattered into their own groups, with the girls making introductions or just talking about the school year. 

Akko was the only one missing a group, that is until Lotte and her mother walked towards her, followed closely by Sucy and her smoking mother. Lotte’s mother greeted her first with a smile, while Sucy’s just ignored her as she continued to smoke. 

“Oh! Hello, hello!” the woman greeted. “I’m Leena Yanson! Lotte has been telling me quite a bit about you!” Akko blushed at that, scratching her cheek as she turned her eyes away. 

“...really?” 

“Yep!” Lotte remarked, smiling and whispering told Akko, “I sent her letters detailing the whole thing with the dragon..and well, the parade.” Akko’s blush vanished as she was reminded of a particular bad memory, before she shook her head. 

“...I see...uh…” 

“It’s fine. Mom fixed the sheet music...so, there’s that.” 

“Uh-huh…” Akko decided she’ll ask more later and turned to Sucy and her mother, the latter still smoking that long pipe. 

“Oh! Dear heavens, Mrs. Manbavaran!” Leena remarked, shaking her head as she waved away the smoke that was beginning to gather near the small group. “Must you really smoke that pipe of yours?” 

Sucy’s mother shrugged before turning her head towards Akko. She nodded once and said, “The name’s Lucy...Lucy Manbavaran...and you...you must be the guinea pig, right?” 

“WHAT!?” Akko turned to glare at Sucy, who was snickering. 

“Well, you’re usually the best test subject, Akko…” Sucy told her with a grin. “Mother’s impressed by your durability.” Akko’s face turned red. 

“SUCY!” 

The older Manbavaran let out a subdue laugh. “It's rather impressive how you managed to survive...if what my Sucy says it's true…” Lotte shook her head and sighed. 

“...Sucy…” 

How could anyone forget the hair color incident from a month ago when Akko’s emotions caused her hair to change color? Or the time Sucy fed her the wrong potion and Akko began to produce ice breath every time she sneezed? Poor Professor Pisces was almost turned into a block of ice that one time, had Lotte not moved her out of the way in time. How about the time where Sucy fed her what she was sure was poison but it was actually a potion that gave her a compulsion to run really fast for a day? Akko had huffed and puffed, almost crawling back to her room once the potion wore off and with a few detentions to show for it. And that wasn’t even counting the potion that gave her that terrible stomachache on the first days that they had met. That had been the worst one yet! 

Lucy chuckled. “I’m almost tempted to give you some of my own personal concoctions...but I fear it might be too much.” Sucy shrugged. 

“Akko’s too tough to die.” Her friend grumbled and crossed both her arms over her chest. 

“Gee...thanks.” 

“You’re welcome!” Sucy answered with a toothy grin much to Akko’s exasperation. 

Before either Lotte or her mother could respond, a small cough forced the group to turn, staring at the look of disapproval on one Mrs. Bernadette Cavendish’s face, while her daughter eyed Sucy and her mother with a look. 

“I hope you are not thinking about giving any of the children poison…” Bernadette began, as Lucy let out another puff of smoke and chuckled. 

“It depends...on how fast they are.” 

Bernadette’s look didn’t change despite the grin on Lucy’s face. 

“W-well…” Leena suddenly but in, making the two women turn to stare at her. “How about we get going, eh?” The woman pointed to the small groups, who were moving towards the inside of the building. “We’re just catching sun out here. Come, Lotte, Miss Akko!” Leena sent a look to Lucy, who shrugged and followed after her at her own pace, with Sucy behind her, catching up with Lotte, her mother, and a reluctant Akko, who was looking behind them towards Diana and her mother. 

This was going to be a long day. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bernadette kept her eyes on Lucy during the assembly. 

Not that she really needed to but while Diana knew that Sucy’s potions were basically harmless (well, except for a few that caught fire and sent people to the past), Lucy Manbavaran was a different story. 

You didn’t gain a reputation without a few hiccups here and there and while Bernadette was known as a healer, Lucy was known as a poisoner. 

Diana knew that Lucy was just as harmless as Sucy, but her mother wasn’t willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, especially after hearing that particular remark before the assembly started. 

“...and to commemorate the visit, we will be having lunch at Blytonbury’s plaza!” 

The young Cavendish witch shook out of her thoughts as the headmistress finished her speech, to the oohs and aahs and applause of the crowd of students and parents. 

“Hmm…” 

“Is something wrong, mother?” 

“Hmm? Oh no….not really Diana...nothing of the sort.” Bernadette turned to Lucy and Leena talking nearby, before turning to her child. “I suppose I won’t have to leave early then.” 

“Ah...yes, your meeting with Lord Hanbridge…”  

After Diana and her mother had exchanged greetings, Bernadette had informed her daughter that she was to meet Paul Hanbridge later in the day in Blytonbury to discussed the events that happened yesterday in the party. Apparently, the Hanbridge lord had found out from the local police that a man had been looking for that stolen box, and had mentioned that there was a demon inside. 

“...it’s cursed!?” Diana had whispered, alarmed. She still remembered the sad smile Bernadette sent her way. She told Diana that she would have to cut her visit short to meet up with Hanbridge and those detectives later in Blytonbury to confirm this information. If it proved wrong, which Bernadette hoped it would, then she would be back and let the policemen do their work. And if the artifact did prove to be dangerous, well, Bernadette was willing to assist. 

But now that everyone was going to Blytonbury Bernadette did not need to cut her visit short, but she did need to inform the Headmistress of that particular problem so the little witches and their mothers would be better prepared. 

Her mother excused herself and walked towards where old Mrs. Holbrooke and the other teachers were standing, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts. 

And then, she felt a slight tap in her shoulder. 

Turning, she spotted Akko, the girl looking at Bernadette talking with the teachers in confusion. 

“Hi…” the Japanese witch began, unsure of what to say. 

“Hello,” Diana responded, her lips twitching into a smile. “How are you holding up?” Akko shrugged.

“Well...Sucy’s mom hasn't tried to poison me yet but, at least Mrs. Yanson keeps her in check...sort of.” 

“That...that is not what I meant…” 

“Oh...then, what did you mean?” 

“You’re upset.” 

Akko sighed. “Is it that obvious? I mean...I did see my mom two weeks ago and all...but...seeing everyone’s parents like this well...made me miss her...you know.” Diana nodded. 

She understood that feeling very well. 

The young Cavendish witch still remembered a time where her mother would rarely be home, so busy with her research and her travels to pay attention to her growing daughter. Diana would get so upset and cry, not understanding why her mother had to do all this work. 

Eventually, as the years passed, Diana grew used to the loneliness and dedicated her time to her research and studying to pass the time, burying herself in work so it could fill the void. 

And one day, Bernadette got sick. Really sick. 

No one knew what it was and for days on end the elder Cavendish agonized in her own bed as everyone around panicked, unsure of what had happened. A whole year spent in bed and Bernadette had barely made it. 

The illness had changed Bernadette Cavendish, made her fragile, weaker, and nowadays she spent her time helping people from within her home than out in the world traveling. Her magics remained just as powerful as before, but she could easily tire herself out if she used too much of it. 

Yet, that never stopped Bernadette from lending a hand or offering advice. 

She was busy as ever, and Diana was in Luna Nova, just as occupied as her mother. 

This visit was meant to make up that time they had missed but even that would get interrupted. 

Diana shook her head. 

At least, Bernadette was here and that’s what mattered, right? 

“What’s your mother telling the Headmistress?” Akko asked, turning to look at the two women that were whispering amongst each other with Professors Ursula and Finnelan listening nearby. “Did something happen?” Diana was about to shake her head but then reconsidered. 

If that box was somehow dangerous...hmm.

“Akko.” 

“H-huh?” 

“...I need you to do something for me…” 

* * *

An hour later, the students and their parents on top of brooms and vacuum cleaners, began making their way towards the Blytonbury plaza, where lunch was to take place.

Akko rode behind Lotte, who stuck close to Sucy as her mother and Lucy flew ahead of them. 

“Why did you bring that?” Sucy asked, gesturing with her head at the Shiny Rod that Akko had behind her back, being held just barely by her red sash. 

“Well...I figured we might need it.” Akko told her. She decided not to say that Diana asked that she bring the wand with her, and despite knowing that Diana  _ might  _ (was) be a fan of Shiny Chariot, the Cavendish girl knew of the wand’s power and abilities. And when one remembered the titan, Akko could understand why Diana had insisted that the Japanese witch bring the wand with her. 

“For what? That titan isn’t waking up any time soon,” Sucy muttered, shaking her head. 

“I don’t see the big deal in being prepared, though.” Lotte said, glancing back at Akko. “For all we know, something else could be buried under that city.” 

“Eh...that’ll be really dumb...sealing two dangerous beings in the same place. That’s like overfilling your closet.” 

Akko just shrugged. 

She looked in the distance and spotted Diana and her mother floating side by side with Professor Finnelan, with the latter spelling out praises for the younger Cavendish witch while the mother nodded in approval. If Akko had looked closer, she would have spotted the small blush on Diana’s cheeks. 

Looking away from the prodigy and her mother, Akko turned to her friends and said, “Better be safe than sorry, right?” Sucy shrugged as Lotte smiled sweetly but said nothing. 

Yeah. Better be safe than sorry, but when did that ever work out? 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Back in Blytonbury, in another part of the city, Atsuki and Go had just checked in with the local police and where walking back to the hotel when they got the call. 

Lord Hanbridge had demanded a meeting with the two of them as soon as they were able to. He said he would be in Blytonbury plaza, in the same plaza she and Go had taken their coffee break just an hour before. Suzuhara had left them a while ago to check the shops in the neighboring towns and villages, which was a good thing as Lord Hanbridge had not seemed too happy when he had demanded that meeting. 

_ “You think someone told him about the box full of demons?”  _ Go asked her, as they walked calmly towards the plaza.  _ “He sounded like a guy that had just been told that a box he bought has demons.”  _ Atsuki chuckled, shaking her head. 

_ “It could very well be possible.”  _

_ “I mean, there’s a reason we didn’t tell him about the yokai in the first place…”  _ Go mumbled, avoiding a couple walking nearby by stepping to the side before following after Atsuki who waited for him.  _ “Why would he believe us now?”  _

_ “I don’t think he believes that particular tidbit…at least, not yet...”  _ Atsuki told him with a smile.  _ “He’s probably upset because we kept that information out of the equation.”  _

_ “That’s stupid.”  _

_ “Not to him, it isn’t.”  _ Atsuki replied.  _ “He figures if we’re not telling him something, it’s not really because of the yokai.”  _ Go scratched the back of his head. 

_ “It’s not like the thing is a bomb, though…”  _

_ “But it might as well be…”  _ Atuski reminded him.  _ “Suzuhara may not know what’s inside, but if it's got even him so worked up about finding it as quickly as possible it must be dangerous...and some fool has it.”  _

The two detectives had finally made it back to the plaza, but now, the place was full of activity, with tables and chairs that had been placed nearby full of young girls and older women, along with a few men here and there. Both foreigners noted the uniforms on the girls and Atsuki let out a gasp of surprise. 

_ “...I don’t believe it.”  _

_ “Heeeeyyyy! The little witches are visiting!” _ Go commented with a big grin, before he gently elbowed his friend.  _ “Maybe you can get to see Akko sooner rather than later!”  _

Atsuki laughed and pointed to someone in the distance.  _ “I already did!”  _

Go looked to where Atsuki was pointing and finally found her. 

Atsuko Kagari was sitting in one of the many tables, her back facing them, as she talked animatedly with a pair of girls on either side, taking bites out of the plates of food in front her. Two older women sat in the table, ignoring the girls to talk amongst themselves, eating calmly, unlike Akko, who was practically exhaling her food. 

_ “Ha! There she is! Man! Did she get smaller or is the distance playing with my perception?”  _ Go felt a small hit on his arm as Atsuki laughed again. 

_ “Go, don’t be mean.”  _

_ “So...she is getting smaller! ...OW!”  _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“Bernadette…” 

“Paul…” the older Cavendish witch smiled at Andrew, who smiled back in greeting. 

Nearby, the little witches and their mothers gathered in their tables, very few of them paying mind to the Cavendish Head and the newcomers, too busy talking and eating to care. 

Diana stood behind her mother, nodding at Andrew in greeting before she turned to his father and offered him a quiet greeting as well. Paul acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his own before turning back to Bernadette.

“When are the detectives arriving?” Bernadette asked. 

“As soon as they can. Frankly, I am rather peeved that they kept that particular piece of information from me,” the man grumbled, adjusting his glasses. 

“And you would have believed them?” 

“I would have believed it was a security risk! Especially with the recent incident of that...thing… still fresh on people’s minds.” 

Diana and Andrew exchanged a look but said nothing as Bernadette nodded. 

“Understandable...but if you take into consideration your...reputation with magic, it might have made them think it was not worth worrying you…” 

“And that’s what I asked for you,” Paul told her. “You would know more than I.” 

Bernadette shook her head. “Not as much as those detectives would. Still, the professors were informed that there might be trouble, so they came prepared.” 

“Hopefully it doesn’t get out of hand,” Andrew commented, then, blinked and gestured with his head. “Oh...there they are.” 

Diana and the two adults turned around and sure enough, they spotted the two detectives engaged in a conversation with Akko and her friends, with Mrs. Manbavaran and Mrs. Yanson watching closely. 

“...I hope they’re not about to start questioning the girls,” Bernadette remarked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t see why they should.” Paul replied, shaking his head. “What would they...hmm!?” 

Diana blinked in surprise as Akko jumped from her seat and gave the detective a big, long hug, which the older woman returned with a smile. 

...oh. 

Oh...no. 

That detective had been Atsuki Kagari all along. 

Great. Now, Diana was worrying again. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Minutes prior, Akko marvelled the plates of food before her, mouth watering at the diverse cuisine. 

Leena and Lotte were also fascinated by the dishes, while Lucy and her daughter looked around trying to find something to their liking. The fact that most of the plates didn’t have mushrooms on them was a crime. 

“Look at all this food!” Akko commented, taking a sniff out of a particular tasty chicken with salad on the side. “Coming here was worth it!” 

“Heh...only food could change your mind so quickly…” Sucy muttered, as she finally found something resembling mushroom in the assortment of plates. “That old geezer really outdid himself…” 

“Hmph…outdid, rather, didn’t do much,” Lucy commented, pointing with her pipe at the dishes before her. “Not a single toadstool in sight.”

“That’s probably because most toadstools are poisonous, Mrs. Manbavaran…” Leena pointed out.  

“Toadstools, mushrooms, same thing...besides, they’ll be idiots if they actually added poison to the food.” Lucy shrugged and grabbed a random plate. “Bah...meat. Wonderfully common.” 

Akko grabbed a few plates and pulled them towards her. She looked from left to right, unable to decide what to take a bite of first. The meat? Chicken? Fish? There were so many choices! 

“I’ll just eat it all!” she exclaimed, smiling brightly as grabbed her fork and knife. She took a bite out of the chicken first and swooned. “This is sooo gooood!” Sucy shrugged to her left. 

“Beh...barely passable. If it had some mushroom...it might be worth the bite.” 

“Yous farey at fanythig…” Akko commented with a mouth full of chicken, her words barely understandable as she gulped down the food. 

“Breath, Akko,” Lotte said from her right. “The food’s not leaving.” 

“You never know!” Akko remarked. “Food may start disappearing when you least expect it!” 

“Yeah, into your stomach.” Sucy pointed out, poking her friend’s stomach gently. Akko brushed Sucy’s hand away and pouted. 

“Well, I’m a growing girl! I’m suppose to eat!” 

“I suppose that’s fair...but table manners are always a necessity.” 

Lucy and Leena noticed the strangers first, the two women facing the older woman with the short brown hair, green eyes and trench coat standing next to a man similarly dressed. Their daughters reacted a little slow, blinking first, before turning to stare at the woman and the man. Akko stood there, confused for a few seconds, before she slowly turned and actually jumped. 

“Eh!?” 

“Hello, sweetie.”

Lotte and Sucy shared a look of surprise. 

Sweetie!? 

Akko stared at the woman with surprise before trapping her in a big hug. Her mother laughed and returned the greeting with equal fervor. After a while, the two separated and Akko began to bounce in place with a big smile. However, her smile disappeared and she stopped her bouncing and began to pout, as if realizing something. “Mama!” 

“That’s me.” Atsuki remarked with a grin. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t come!” 

“Well, in my defense...I really wasn’t expecting to see you.” Atsuki told her, smiling softly at Lotte and Sucy before greeting their mothers with a small wave, that only Leena returned. 

“You said you were busーwait! You were coming here for work!?” Atsuki nodded while her partner laughed. 

“Yep!” the man said, grinning. 

Akko let out a groan. “Moooommmmm.” 

“Atsuko.” Atsuki replied, her expression going soft to serious in a second. Akko made a face, then sighed, and crossed both arms over her chest as a form of defiance as she stared to the side. 

Sucy and Lotte couldn’t help but be amazed by the change. 

Akko rarely listened to anyone and to see her actually listening to someone was a surprise. 

The girl was calm, well, somewhat, if that irritated tapping coming from her foot was any indication. It appeared that she still had a lot of energy to be upset. 

“Wow…” Sucy muttered, glancing at Atsuki before whispering to Lotte, “She’s actually here…” 

“Ye-yeah…” 

Atsuki turned to face the women and said, “Good afternoon...I suppose Atsuko already gave away that I’m her mother...but allow me to introduce myself nonetheless…” She bowed towards the girls and their mothers. “The name is Kagari Atsuki...or rather Atsuki Kagari. I’m a detective from the Komatsugawa police station in Japan.” Lucy and Leena blinked.

“Ah...a...a detective?” Mrs. Yanson asked, sounding confused. 

“Yes.” Atsuki nodded. 

“And I’m Go! Takeda Go! But you can just call me Go and we’ll  _ go _ from there!” The man let out a small laugh at the terrible joke, and Akko’s expression softened with amusement. “I’m her partner.” 

“That’s...interesting…” Lucy said, sounding surprised. “...huh. So, what brings you here, Mrs. Kagari?” 

“Well…” 

“Detective!” 

Everyone in the table turned to face the approaching Lord Hanbridge with his son at his side while Bernadette and Diana were at the other.

It was at this point that everyone around them finally took notice. The little witches were whispering amongst each other, while the mothers worried over there being a ‘detective’ around and wondering if something was happening. Some even began to ask questions to the professors sitting nearby, wanting answers.  

Atsuki smiled their way. “Ah, sir...we meet again.” 

“I suppose we do, Detective Kagari.” Paul remarked, the confusion evident in his voice as he stared at Akko and then back at the older woman. 

“Oh, I hope you weren’t in a hurry,” Atsuki said, patting Akko’s shoulder. “I was just dropping by to say hi to my daughter.” 

“Your…daughter?” Andrew asked, turning to look at Akko before looking back at the detective. “Your...your daughter is a witch?” At that, Sucy snorted. 

“The jury’s still out on that one...” 

“Sucy…!” Lotte silently chastised while Akko turned to glare at the pale girl. Diana just let out a sigh, as Bernadette and the other two women looked on with amused confusion. 

“Well...that is...certainly unexpected.” Paul remarked, before his expression turned from shocked to serious. “On that note…” 

“...you’re wondering why we didn’t tell you about the real nature of the  Gōrudenbokkusu, correct?” Atsuki asked. 

Akko blinked upon hearing the name, her glare disappearing in an instant as recognition hit. “...wait...wait...one of those boxes is here!?” 

Atsuki glanced at Akko before nodding. “Yes. A pair of thieves attacked a young miko that was doing cleanup and managed to make off with one of the boxes.” 

“They attacked someone!?” Akko interrupted again. 

“Atsuko…” 

“....uhh…” 

Go took it from there. “The girl is fine. Just a small little headache to worry about for a few days.” 

“That...that is good,” Bernadette muttered, sighing. It always pained her to hear about children getting hurt, no matter the reason. 

“As we mentioned to Lord Hanbridge at his home, this young lady...ah, managed to incapacitate one of her attackers...and it was him that lead us all the way here.” Atsuki explained. “Our missing thief must have needed money quickly, for he sold the stolen item to the first buyer.” 

“But...he stole it back.” Diana pointed out, getting a nod in return from Atsuki. 

“And that in itself is...the bigger question.” 

“And?” Paul pressed, crossing both arms. “...what is this...thing, really?” 

Go and Atsuki exchanged glances. 

By now, everyone was paying attention to the conversation, students and their mothers holding their breath to hear every last detail. A few tables away, Amanda and her team sent Lotte and Sucy worried looks, the redhead mouthing a ‘What’s going on?’ that Lotte answered with ‘not sure’. 

“What did you hear it was?” Atsuki asked him, causing the man to huff. 

“The local police mentioned another man that was with you...he was going on about the box housing evil spirits.” 

“...is this...dangerous?” Bernadette asked the detectives, her expression concerned. 

“That’s the thing...we’re not sure,” Go responded with a shake of his head. “The Gōrudenbokkusu are a set of seven...well, now four, boxes. Each is supposed to contain something within…” 

“...and that thing, are spirits...demons...or yokai as they’re known in Japan.” Atsuki finished. 

Lucy scoffed at that. “How can you be sure that something is inside that missing box?” 

“There is something!” Akko suddenly shouted. “Those things are bad news!” 

“And how would you know that?” Andrew ventured to ask but Atsuki intervened.

“From what I gather...one of the boxes was opened. Atsuko was visiting the temple at the time...but the mess was resolved without any major damage.” Akko looked like she wanted to say something more, but wisely kept her mouth shut, allowing her mother to continue. “The Head Miko from the Urashima Sanctuary told me that those boxes hadn’t been opened for centuries...the one accident in the temple notwithstanding...so, it's impossible to tell what could be inside.” A small ringing from Go’s pocket made everyone turn and stare at the man, who quickly found his phone and answered the call, nodding to Atsuki. Paul glared at the woman.

“Are you saying it could be nothing?” 

“Yes.” Atsuki shrugged her shoulders. “For all we know, the golden box could be empty and we are all just wasting our time.” 

“That’s one way to look at it…” Leena commented to the side, looking a little pale. “You...you don’t really believe that, do you?” Atsuki offered Mrs. Yanson another shrug as a response.

“I couldn’t say...are job was to find that golden box and make sure no one opened it.” 

“And why didn’t you warn the school?” Bernadette asked, a hint of steel in her voice. “If you’re wrong about that golden box…” Atsuki shook her head. 

“Ma’am...believe me. I understand who you are and what you are capable off...but my job is to make sure no one gets hurt. Involving civilians, whether they are witches or not, is the last thing I would ever do.” Bernadette smiled in approval. 

“I do appreciate your concern…” 

“Well, it is my job.” Atsuki answered with a smile before she shook her head. “It was only pure luck that Lord Hanbridge hadn’t opened the box yet...so, if anything I blame our lack of action when they stole it at his home.” 

Andrew shook his head. “I wouldn't really blame you. That man seemed to vanish out of thin air.” 

“But he’s out of luck this time,” Go butted in, giving his partner a serious look. “That was a patrol...spotted our suspect heading this way.” Atsuki’s expression hardened. She turned towards Cavendish and Lord Hanbridge. 

“I’m afraid I must ask that you inform the Luna Nova staff to leave the area.” 

Bernadette made a move to protest and thought better of it, turning towards where Headmistress Holbrooke stood, together with Professor Ursula and the others. She made a sign, and the smaller witch nodded. 

Ursula waved her wand once, and a giant mega phone appeared before her.  **_“Our sincerest apologies, ladies and uhh...gentlemen! But we have been asked to leave the plaza for security reasons!”_ **

A few parents and students protested, but Ursula repeated the message again. With grumbles and questions, the parents and their children began to scatter about, following the teachers away from the plaza. As they were leaving, Go began making a few other calls, while Ursula repeated the message to the nearby bystanders that were walking about or sitting and eating on the nearby cafes. 

Despite the confusion, the people walked as quickly as they could from the area, watching as the little witches and their mothers began to float on their brooms. 

The only ones that remained were the members of the red team, their mothers, Diana and her mother and the two Hanbridge men, plus Go, who was still talking into his phone and a nervous Professor Ursula, who wanted to ask what they were still doing here. 

Atsuki gave them a look. “Please...if you would.” Bernadette shook her head. 

“If it is as bad as you say...it would be foolish to leave you alone. You are no witch. And I doubt your partner is one either.” 

“Still...you are a civilian,” Atsuki pointed out. 

“Oh, please…” Lucy drawled, letting out smoke from her pipe. “If anything you’ll just get in the way. Cavendish is right to come your aid.” But Atsuki was shaking her head. 

“I would rather you didn’t.” 

Akko seemed to protest at that. “But...mom...those things are…” Her mother shook her head, and turned to Professor Ursula. 

“Would you take care of your students for me?” Ursula nodded.

“Y-yes, of course!” 

It looked like Diana, Lotte and Sucy were about to protest, only for Akko to say, “And what about you!?” 

Atsuki blinked before smiling. “Me? I’ll be fine.” She turned towards Go, who was putting his phone away and was gesturing at someone in the distance. 

It was the old man, walking, almost running, towards the plaza, glancing at his back once or twice. In his hands he held a small golden box, that rattled with it's owner’s erratic movements. 

Atsuki and Go began walking towards the old man, being followed by Bernadette, Lucy and Leena, who kept their distance. 

Akko made a move to follow, but was held back by Diana, who shook her head. “Let’s not interfere…” 

“But…!” 

“I would listen to Miss Cavendish if I were you,” Andrew said, he watched the trio of witches and the two detectives approach the familiar old man. “We can’t get excited about this.” 

“Not yet, anyway…” Sucy muttered, before turning towards Akko and asking, “...what exactly was in that box that opened in that temple you were visiting?” But Akko didn’t respond, she took out the Shiny Rod and cradled it on her arms, watching her mother approaching the old man. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The thief spotted Atsuki and Go first, freezing up as he recognized the familiar faces of the detectives that had crashed Hanbridge’s party. Behind them, a trio of women followed, their expressions sharing confidence, worry and nervousness on each of their faces. 

As soon as they got closer, he held the box closer and snarled, “Do-don’t get any closer!” 

Atsuki reacted calmly, extending a hand, an action that Go repeated. The witches behind them tensed, but let the detectives do their work. 

“There is no need for that, sir,” Atsuki began soothingly. “We only want to recover the box. That’s all we want.” 

“B-bah! As if I would believe that! You have witches with ya! You’re planning to get me cursed or worse, killed!” In contrast to the man’s panicked yelling, Atsuki kept calm, shaking her head at the accusations. 

“These ladies won’t hurt you. I give you my word.” 

“You’re word’s not good enough!” He looked behind him. “I can hear ‘em! The pigs! They’re getting closer!” 

“And they won’t hurt you either...just...talk to me.” Atsuki tried again, inching a little bit closer towards the man, while Go kept his distance, making signals towards the other witches to do the same. “We were just asked to retrieve the box...nothing more.” 

“This stupid box!” the man howled, glaring at the offending object. “This stupid box cost me too much! And an eye! Have you seen my eye!?” He pointed a finger on his left eye. It was purple all around, and he had trouble opening it fully. “Damn brat! For this stupid box! That damn brat almost took my eye out!” Atsuki seemed to ignore his small tirade, taking careful steps towards him, making sure he was unaware of her approach. 

“I understand, sir.” 

“No, you don’t understand!” the man went on, stomping his foot. “I’m getting chased by half of Blytonbury and now, I have to deal with you and this eye!!” He shook his head, eyeing the box in his hands before stopping his erratic movements. His good eye widen comically as he noticed the shadows, and he looked up, noticing the flying group of witches in the distance. 

Atsuki seemed to notice them too, for she let out a small curse, while behind her, Bernadette moved past Go, leaving Leena and Lucy behind, and began to go for her wand. 

The man didn’t notice Bernadette for he was too busy glaring at Atsuki to care. 

“YOU! You were trying to get me killed! You think I wouldn’t notice those hags up there!? Huh!?” 

“Sir...if you would please calm down…” 

“Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? SHUT UP!!” His hand moved towards the golden lid. “You want this stupid thing! FINE! HAVE ATー” 

_ “Lasso velee!”   _

The man let out a squeak of surprise as a golden string shot from out Bernadette’s wand, and grabbed the box and began to pull. 

“Ack!” 

In reflex, the old thief pulled back, grabbing the box from the top and pulling. “No! STOP!” 

“Please let go of the box!” Atsuki shouted, grabbing unto the golden string and helping Bernadette pull. The old man grunted at the added force, and despite the fact that he was losing his hold, he kept it strong. 

“No! NO!” 

“Let go of it, now!” Atsuki tried again. 

The old man let out a scream and said, “Fine! TAKE IT!” And before Bernadette or Atsuki could tug the box away, the man managed to opened the lid, breaking off the spell that held the box. 

“Oh…!” Atsuki’s eyes widen as she stared at the opened box that lay in the ground. The old man was staring at it too, before he kicked it away and ran off, no one making any real effort to follow after him. 

Everything was silent. 

No one moved, but they all stared at the discarded box, unsure of what to do. 

Bernadette was at Atsuki’s side immediately. “Are you going to let him get away!?” 

Atsuki shook her head. “I…the box is opened.” 

“Yes, I see that.” Bernadette looked around. “There’s still a chance that we might seal the being inside, if I act fast enough…eh?” Atsuki finally turned to look at the woman. 

“What is it…?” 

“...it’s gone.” 

“WHAT!?” Atsuki turned towards the last place the box had fallen, and yes, it had, disappeared. “Oh, you’ve got to beー” 

_...cling….cling….kling…!  _

The small chirping of a bell in the distance froze the two women. Bernadette reacted first, trying to pinpoint where the strange sound was coming from. She glanced at the clocktower first, and noted the time. It wouldn’t ring unless it was to announce the hour, and that wouldn’t be until twenty more minutes. 

Bernadette turned towards Atsuki, who had was quiet like a stone, and was glancing from left to right, as if trying to find something that wasn’t there. “Detective…” Atsuki didn’t answer, preferring instead to stare at the side, as if...listening for something. “...is something…!” 

“LOOK OUT!” 

In one swift movement, Atsuki had thrown her arms over Bernadette and pushed them both to the ground. And then, a loud  _ crack _ resonated around and when Bernadette finally opened her eyes, she noted the giant, skeletal hand that had slammed itself in the place she had been standing seconds ago. 

Atsuki, still on top of her, glanced at the creature before her, face pale, and lips parted with shock and horror. “Oh...oh...no, no, no!” 

Bernadette turned towards the strange being and let out a gasp. 

It was a giant skeleton, kneeling behind them with a hand on the ground, and a grin on its face. 

_ ….kekekekekekeke!   _

And then, in the blink of an eye, it disappeared as the people panicked all around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter is rather long...longer than any other chapter I have done in a while. 
> 
> A lot of introductions for this chapter. And Atsuki's luck strikes again! For now, next chapter, the little witches go against our giant friendly skeleton...but can they really handle a Gashadokuro?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where things happen...and someone has good luck.

**4**

**\----**

**Luck of the Skull**

**\---**

Suzuhara wanted to slam his face against the wall.

This was already the second little village he had visited and still, nothing! The first two shops he had found barely qualified as ‘magic stores’. One was run by some weird man that was talking about love and peace and offering him strange smelling incense, while the other was manned by a moody teenager that hardly knew his own merchandise.

The third shop he visited turned up to be a bust as well, but unlike the previous two, the old lady had offered him a bit of advice, suggesting a few others shops she was familiar with. She also told him about this cafe slash magic shop located in the Blytonbury plaza by the name of Last Wednesday Society, although this days, according to the woman, they sold more coffee than magical artifacts.

“He might have what you’re looking for...that boy usually has a lot of magical junk in there...somewhere.” Were the old lady’s words and now, Suzuhara was heading back to Blytonbury, grumbling all the way.  

If only those thieves hadn’t stolen anything he would be nice and cozy back at his cottage in the Urashima Forest, but no, he was here, getting annoyed and irritated trying to find a box that didn’t want to be found.

The only reason he even came here in the first place was because he owed a favor to Kato-sama.

He owed that old vixen a favor and now, he was here, getting annoyed and angry.

Suzuhara still remembered arguing with her before he left Japan. Still remembered arguing why one of the miko couldn’t go instead.

There were many experienced miko, he argued, one of them could do the job. But, Kato-sama shook her head and pointed at him. Senju had protested of course, and Suzuhara agreed, reluctantly, that it wouldn’t be wise to send the old monk alone and suggested someone accompany him on account of his temper and all. Yet Kato-sama was adamant.

Kato-sama had explained that if the box were to be opened, Suzuhara would be the only one that could handle it, as the girls on this temple did not have the extensive training in martial arts as he did. If something went wrong, Suzuhara was the only one that would be able to go toe-to-toe with the yokai.

Considering that Archer brat was still in bed when he left, Suzuhara could see the point that Kato-sama was making.

The Urashima Sanctuary was full of miko and a few Onmyōji. They were not fighters, they protected the people of the Edogawa ward with their spiritual powers and magic from yokai and vengeful spirits with the occasional bakery sells here and there. Asking for the girls in the Taro Shrine for help was out of question. Those girls were all volunteers and wouldn’t be able to handle a yokai without prayer slips at hand, unless it was Hibiki. That girl really had a fighting spirit within her...even if it sent her to the hospital twice a month.

And that’s where those two officers came in. Kagari and Takeda.

Senju knew Kagari. They had met a long time ago and knew the woman was a good pick. Kato-sama had agreed.

Kagari would take this matter seriously.

She had. Surprisingly enough.

Unlike those fools at that police station in Blytonbury, Kagari had been nothing but polite and understanding. And also slow. Really slow.

It was her that had stopped the fight with those two officers from escalating, and it was her that had changed the story from “we’re looking for a box full of demons” to “a precious artifact was stolen and we’re here to get it back”.

Suzuhara was not pleased that they had to lie to get their way, but Kagari had pointed out that his temper got the best of him. She had mentioned it again when he met up with the two on their coffee break. More patience, she said. Bah! Patience was for the weak.

You couldn’t deal patience with monsters, especially those sealed in those boxes.

The only comfort he took from Kagari and Takeda’s presence was the fact that people were actually listening now. Well, even if the local police was only listening because they had been yelled at by some lord who had bought the stolen box. Not that it helped.

That man was still somewhere nearby and he had a potentially dangerous weapon in his hands.  

For now, his only hope was that the owner of that Next Wednesday Whatchamacallit had any clues or had even taken the golden box out of that crazy thief’s hands.

He only hoped the Seven Lucky Gods were on their side.

Suzuhara resisted the urge to slam his head on the wall, and walked, as fast as his sandals could take him, to the nearest bus station that would take him to Blytonbury.

It was then that he noticed the group of people nearby.

They were all huddled together, pointing at the phones at their hands and gasping. Suzuhara’s eye twitched.

Oh, how he hated technology. Ever since that stupid microwave almost burned his cottage down, and no, it wasn’t because he stuck his sword on it and that thing reacted by expelling smoke and catching on fire...it just wouldn’t work!

Still, Suzuhara couldn’t ignore the panic and concern in the people’s eyes, pointing at the phone and talking frantically. Someone mentioned ‘live coverage’ and confused, Suzuhara couldn’t help but inched closer to the group. He heard their voices better now, a few muttering that “it’s happening again, isn’t it!?” to someone else groaning and saying, “Another titan!? Again?”

Suzuhara crept closer and closer, until he noticed the screen on one of the phones playing a video of something.

The monk recognized the background. It was that plaza back in Blytonbury and he could see the destruction around; chairs were overturned, tables split in half, bricks scattered on the street, windows broken, buildings with holes and such. But it was the thing that seemed to appear and disappear in the middle of all this destruction that caught Suzuhara’s eye.

It was humongous, no skin, no eyes, just bones. Just bones.

Suzuhara’s eyes widen, as he clasped his chest and walked backwards, slowly, as if the sudden realization hit him. A few of the group took note of him and went to his aid, but by then, Suzuhara had recovered.

He turned away from the group and began running, his large kimono trailing behind him, as his hair danced with the wind. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the gasps of the people walking by, ignoring the cries of shock and surprise as the man changed and took to the skies.

* * *

The moment the panic broke out, Holbrooke had guided the witches into a circle, circling the area where the monster stood.

“A shield! Ladies! A shield!”

“But what about Ursula and the others!?” That was Nelson, shouting from the side, wand out and pointing it towards the plaza. “They’ll be trapped if we put that shield up!”

Holbrooke just shook her head, regret written all over her face as she pointed her long staff towards the plaza and ordered, “We have no choice! A shield! NOW!”

With a heavy heart, the witches muttered a silent incantation, their wands shining a bright red, before a beam of light was shot and collided with the other beams in the center, right above the plaza, before it broke up, sending light that formed a dome all over the area.

And then, silence.

The skeleton had not shown its face again and that worried the women.

As Holbrooke got closer, she could make out the people trapped behind the dome and silently cursed. Besides Ursula, the girls, their mothers and the two detectives and the Hanbridge men, a few people were poking their heads out of certain coffee shop nearby. Holbrooke remembered that little shop. Sold brooms and such.

“Oh….dear heavens…”

“There’s more people there…” Finnelan muttered, flying closer towards the Headmistress with a look of horror. “...we didn’t even notice…”

But Holbrooke was shaking her head.

“We didn’t have a choice...for now...we can only hope Mrs. Cavendish and the others can handle it...for all our sakes…”

_...ke...ke...keeeee…_

The witches tensed when they heard that trademark noise. A hiss of some sort, coming from right below them.

And then, _bam!_ the dome shook and cracked, as the skeleton appeared before their eyes, slamming it's fists on the magical barrier. Another _bam_ forced the women to power up the shield again, fixing the cracks that had appeared before the skeleton hit it again and again.

“You’re kidding me!!” Nelson cried out, as cracks began to appear on the shield all over again. “That thing’s breaking the dome!?”

“Do not lose concentration, ladies!” Holbrooke barked, her wand glowing as she sent more power to the pink dome. “We cannot let this one escape!”

It was then that the older witches noticed more pink rays of energy joining their own, and with a gasp of surprise a few of the teachers looked back and spotted their students, and some of the parents, wands up high and sending their own magic to strengthen the shield.

“Oh, thank the Nine! We might hold this thing down!” one of the teachers cried, only for Finnelan to shake her head.

“Our magic will not last forever...and whatever this thing is...let us hope it doesn’t outlast us all…”

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Back on the ground, Atsuki and Bernadette were up, the latter holding up a small shield to protect the two women as they walked back to the group.

Atsuki could make out Ursula, along with her daughter and her friends and Hanbridge and his son near that small cafe, while Leena and Lucy kept their distance, with Go right by their side.

Everyone was staring at the giant skeleton as it slammed it's hands against the dome the witches had conjured up. They could see it breaking and the witches moving quickly to fix it up.

“Out of all...the things it could have been…” Atsuki muttered. “It had to be... _that_ …”

“I am to assume that it has a name?” Bernadette asked her dryly, keeping the shield up as they moved, keeping an eye at the monster before them.

“Gashadokuro.” Atsuki answered, stepping over chairs and food, glancing once or twice at the rampaging skeletons. “They are yokai that take the form of giant skeletons...”

“I am amazed...I did not expect a police officer to know about...well, yokai, as you call them.” At that, Atsuki gave her a shaky smile.

“Well...it is a giant skeleton...it’s the name that’s hard to remember.” Bernadette offered her a soft smile in return.

“I suppose itー”

_Bam!_

The Gashadokuro slammed it's hand against Bernadette’s shield, cutting the woman off. Bernadette gasped, and would have fallen if Atsuki hadn’t grabbed her hand to hold her steady, as the shield above them cracked. Atsuki stood before Bernadette, the two women walking backwards as the Gashadokuro crouched before them. The yokai raised a fist in the air and then, slammed it hard, on the shield that finally gave away.

_KE! KE! KE!_

The yokai cackled, waving his bony head from left to right, opening its jaw, up and down, down and up, before turning to stare with empty eye sockets on the unprotected women before it. It moved, slowly now, it's hand trying to pick who it would crush first.

_Ke...ke..ke….KE!?_

But a shield appearing above the two women stopped the Gashadokuru’s gloating, and when the skeleton turned its head it noticed Lucy, Leena and Go approaching.

Lucy was still smoking her pipe, but now, she carried a small bottled covered in leather, that was expelling smoke.

The Gashadokuro roared and turned towards the newcomers, but Lucy reacted faster, flinging the bottle straight at the skeleton. The bottle exploded upon the skeleton’s leg, the liquid dissolving upon the surface of the bone.

Everyone, including the Gashadokuro, stared at the bottle, before the yokai turned to Lucy and screamed.

It then, quickly stood up and moved the leg...only for everyone to notice it didn’t have a leg anymore. The Gashadokuro tripped and fell on top of tables and discarded chairs. Soon, they saw the smoke, and there went the two legs, tibia and femur and all, melting in the span of seconds. The yokai turned it's head, screaming again, as it's hands began to melt, followed by the elbows and ribs.

It melted like butter, fingers turning to liquid before they splashed against concrete and turned to dust.

The Gashadokuro tried to drag itself towards the witches, jaw opening and closing, as the fingers and hands melted. It splashed in a small puddle of its own making, dragging it's liquefying body towards the witches.

Then, it stopped.

The skull fell, as the neck went, and the rest of the body melted and dissolved into nothing but dust. Only the skull remained, the jaw partially opened, facing away from it's would-be victims.

It was Go that broke the silence, muttering a small, “Wow…” as the cheering began around them.

Lucy just chuckled. “...some monsters just can’t hold their acid, can they?”

“That was acid!?” Atsuki asked, sounding bewildered.

“I think so,” Lucy shrugged, breathing out some smoke. “I came up with it while you two were busy playing whac-a-mole...pretty good for a first try, huh?”

“Ah...thank goodness for that, Mrs. Manbavaran…” Bernadette said, smiling in relief.

“But...” Go began, pointing a finger at the skull before them. “Why didn’t the skull melt?” Lucy shrugged.

“Couldn’t say. Like I said, I just made this thing up. Besides, the skull’s stronger than you think.”

“In any case, Go…” Atsuki said, nodding at the man. “We need to find that box. Quick.”

“But...that thing’s gone for good, is it not?” Leena questioned, only for Atsuki to shake her head.

“I wouldn’t trust a Gashadokuro to go down so easily.”

“Well, this one must be a wimp, then…” Lucy muttered, sounding annoyed. “Melting usually takes care of the vermin.” But Atsuki and Go were ignoring the older Manbavaran, and were staring about, trying to find the golden box with all destruction around them.

“Maybe we should take their word for it,” Bernadette said to the side, as she glanced at the skull. “If it can come back to life, as it were, it could prove dangerous.”

“How? Half of its body is gone…? How can it…?”

_….ke….ke….ke…._

The cheering stopped.

Silence penetrated the plaza like a bullet, forcing everyone to turn towards the skull lying on it's melted bones. It shook, slowly, but surely, turning to face the witches and detectives before it.

Then, it opened it's jaw wide, and rose up in the air, floating from side to side, chuckling as it did.

_KE! KE! KE!!_

Everyone gasped in horror as the melted bones lifted up in the air, and began to take shape, reconstructing themselves before the paralyzed crowd. First the neck, then came the ribs and arms and hands, then legs and feet. It was almost as if it had not melted in the first place.

Then, with it's newly formed hands, and touched it's skull, adjusting it on it's reformed body, cracking the neck, before it turned towards the group before it, opening it's jaw again and again.

_KE! KE! KE!!_

No one had time to set up a shield as the Gashadokuro launched itself towards them, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tidbits about Gashadokuro, at least, according to wikipedia is that they can turn invisible and are practically indestructible...not sure how accurate that is, but they sound scary...considering how normal they look. Well, as normal as giant skeleton can look, really. Not so sure about its powers of regeneration though...that idea I thank to the Stalfos from Wind Waker. If only Lucy had actually hit the head. 
> 
> On another note, you might have noticed a familiar name at the beginning at this chapter. A familiar family name. It's not super important, but this character is a main one in the story that comes before this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And E3 if anyone's interested in that sort of thing!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different point of view...a horrible outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few...spoilers for the story that takes place before this one. But nothing major.

**5**

**\----**

**A Yokai Surprise**

**\---**

Akko let out a shaky breath as the box lay there, opened for all to see.  

It had all been so fast. One minute her mother and Diana’s were pulling on a string to get it out of that crazy old man’s hands and now, it lay there, on the ground, opened.

The Japanese witch still remembered her encounter back in the Urashima Forest...with that miko and that...that yokai. She still remembered the panic, the fear, the desperation. Sure, that yokai had been sealed and Akko had just gotten a few extra scars to remember that creature by, but still, she remembered.

She only hoped whatever came out of that box was small and cuddly and didn’t talk.

“Akko…”

That was Diana. She was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

“...it’s opened…” Akko answered, sounding a bit short out of breath. “...that stupid old man opened it…he...he opened it.”

“We noticed,” Sucy muttered. “So...what’s so bad about it?”

Akko doesn’t answer right away. Diana and Lotte share a concern look, but Sucy is still staring at her classmate, waiting for an answer. Andrew just sighed behind them while his father kept a close eye on the scene before them. Ursula just kept a worried expression, exchanging glances once or twice with the Headmistress and her colleagues floating nearby.

“...they...those boxes…” Akko began, glaring. “Are...trouble.”

“Yeah...you said that.” Sucy pointed out, before turning to stare at Akko’s mother and Bernadette just standing there as the old man ran off. They could barely make out the conversation between the two women, as Lucy, Leena and that other detective, Go, began walking towards them.

Akko still glaring and holding the Shiny Rod close, shook her head. “They are though…”

“You keep saying that…” Sucy went on.

“...Akko.” That was Diana. “What is inside that box? Do you know?”

Akko shrugged. “No one does...the...the one that was released at the temple...well…it...” The girl stopped to take a deep breath before she said, “That...that box...it had a...a Jorōgumo inside…”

The group was silent. Unsure of how to take that sudden revelation.

It was Andrew and his father, however, that recovered first, the older man raising an eyebrow and the other coughing to catch their attention.

“...you make it sound like we’re supposed to know what that thing is,” he said, gesturing towards the box nearby. “Is that what’s on that box?”

Akko shook her head, scowling. “Didn’t you hear Go!? We don’t know!”

“But you just saidー”

“I know what I said!” Akko replied. “I’m telling you! I don’t know! That Jorōgumo was in that other box! Who knows what’s inside this one!?”

“Akko!” Ursula put herself between her student and Andrew, before a fight could break out. “Fighting won’t help...alright?” Akko glared a bit, first at Andrew then at Ursula, flinched and turned back towards her mother and Bernadette, only to let out a cry of surprise.

“Are you kidding me?!”

Everyone else turned to stare and noticed that the box was gone.

“Did...did that old man made it disappear?” Andrew wondered, only for Diana to shake her head.

“That would be possible...but Mother would have noticed and besides…”

_...cling...cling…_

“Huh?”

The group looked around, wondering where the strange sound had come from. It sounding like the gentle cries of a little bell, or rather big, considering everyone had heard it, from the looks of confusion all around. Behind them, the Last Wednesday Society’s owner took a peek outside, a few of the patrons looking as confused as everyone felt.

“LOOK OUT!”

No one had time to react when Atsuki pushed Bernadette to the ground, and then, _it_ appeared.

It was large. Not as large as the titan that had dared terrorize Blytonbury those many months back, but it was still very big. The creature barely reached the roofs of the tallest buildings, but that might have been because it was in a crouch, with one of it's skeletal arms extended towards the ground where Mrs. Cavendish had stood seconds before. It clicked it's neck, and grinned at the women below it before disappearing into thin air.

All hell broke loose.

People ran as far away from where the skeletal being seemed to be perched, while the witches nearby got into alert.

Ursula glanced at the Headmistress as she and her other colleagues created a giant magic dome. Her expression changed, and she nodded. She looked at her students, and said, “Girls...a shield. Now.” Diana wasted no time in getting out her wand, along with Sucy and Lotte. Akko knew she wouldn’t be of any help, so she just stood there, holding her Shiny Rod. Andrew and his father stuck together, standing behind Ursula.

“W-where is it..?” Paul whispered, trying to pinpoint where the creature had disappeared to.

“...Akko. Was that a Jorōgumo?” Sucy asked, as she, Diana, and Lotte stood together with Akko.

Akko gulped and shook her head. “...no...it’s worse.”

Then, the shield above them cracked. A loud slam resounded all around.

It appeared again, cackling, crashing fists against the shield, making it crack.

Ursula let out a gasp as the skeletal being began hitting the dome, creating cracks all over the place that the other witches struggled to fix.

“It’s going to break it!” Andrew cried out.

_...kekekekeke!_

Then, the dome fixed itself as more and more magic was sent to repair it.

Ursula let out a sigh of relief as she noticed the students and parents working together to fix the shield but she knew it wouldn’t last long. There magic wands wouldn’t hold and then this thing, whatever it was, would break out. They needed a plan. Anything.

The professor noticed Mrs. Kagari and Mrs. Cavendish move away from the creature, a magical barrier around them. They were moving slowly, talking as they kept their eyes on the creature...and then, they got distracted. As they turned, the creature had turned towards them, and sent it's hand slamming on top of the shield.

Akko and Diana gasped.

Another hit was all it took to destroy Bernadette’s shield and leave them vulnerable.

It laughed at their predicament, and Ursula was about to send some magic her way, only someone else beat her to it.

Sucy’s and Lotte’s mothers came to the rescue, with Mrs. Manbavaran smoking her pipe before throwing something towards the skeletal being. It was a bottle, small and smoking, that exploded against the creature’s leg.

And then, the creature began to melt. It was a slow process. Hard bone turned to liquid in seconds, as it tried to drag it's body towards the trio of witches and the detectives. Before long, only the skull remained, jaw half opened in surprise as it faced away from it's victims.

There was silence all around before the cheering began.

Andrew just stared at the scene before him, flabbergasted. “...what.”

“Heh. Mom’s recipes never fail to impress.” Sucy commented, cracking a small smile as if nothing had happened. Diana and Lotte just let out sighs of relief, as they cancelled the spell around them, Ursula included.

The older woman adjusted her glasses, and smiled. “W-well...that...that was rather exciting...wasn’t it?”

“In...indeed.” Paul replied, trying to figure out what had just happen in front of him. Ursula shrugged, unable to provide an answer. The creature had melted and had been destroyed.  

Only Akko seemed torn between relief and worry.

She kept looking at the skull, as if waiting for something to happen. _“何を計画していますか?”_ Everyone looked in surprise as Akko reverted to her native tongue.

“Akko?” Lotte asked, trying to get her attention, but Akko was shaking her head.

 _“これは終わりではありません.”_ Akko muttered, still shaking her head as she pointed at the skull. “The skull’s still there.”

But Sucy shrugged. “So? It’s not like it's gonna get up agー”

_….ke….ke….ke…_

The skull turned towards the women and the two police officers, before floating in the air, cackling all the while.

Akko groaned as the creature’s limbs reformed from the melted wax it had left behind. Everyone bone fitted to place. Hands, legs, arms, ribs, everything. Soon, the skeleton was complete, as it took it's two giant hands and began to adjust it's head.

As it was cracking it's skull in place, Akko turned to Diana and said, “Diana! Quick!” She had the Shiny Rod in hand and was pointing it towards the skeletal man. “Help me!”

Diana didn’t need to be told twice. Wand in hand and standing side by side, the girls began to whisper a spell. Sucy, Lotte and Ursula followed behind, whispering their own spell as they aimed at the skeletal monster that was screaming.

_“MUROWA!”_

As the creature launched itself towards the unprotected adults, it was stroke, straight in the face, by a combined Murowa spell, forcing it back. The creature let’s out a loud roar, before turning towards Akko and the others, with their wands up in the air, about to send another spell.

Then, it stands up, it's head barely reaching the dome. It's even taller now. And much more intimidating.

It cracks it's skull and begins to walk, slow, heavy steps, towards the girls, their teacher, and the Hanbridges. Then, it begins to run.

Fast and swift, not caring as another incantation hits it right on the ribs. It brushes off the smoke and moves towards them.

Ursula already has a shield in place, and waits for the inevitable crash.

Then, the creature disappears. Again. But it doesn’t stop the little witches in their attack. They keep firing spell after spell, hitting something that isn’t there, as it approaches, faster and faster now. Faster than they can react. And then…

_SLAAAMMMM!!_

The shield cracked around them, knocking Lotte and Andrew to the ground, as Akko tripped and fell over Diana, while Sucy dropped to one leg to regain her balance. Paul grabbed unto Ursula, who had barely budge despite the blow to the shield.

_Kekekekeke...KE!_

The creature manifested itself over them, crouching, it's two hands on either side of the shield, it's face inches away from its prey. It cackled again, and despite Ursula fixing the shield, it slammed it's two hands and in an instant, the magic surrounding them disappeared, sending sparkles all over the place.

_KEEEE!!! KE!?_

A chair came flying out of nowhere, hitting the creature’s skull. It broke upon impact, but that distraction was enough for Ursula to put up another shield. But she knew it wouldn’t be enough.

The creature had just shrugged the chair aside, even as furious spells hit it from behind.

Ursula stared at the being’s empty eye sockets before turning towards her students, who were standing tall, whispering amongst themselves what they should do. Andrew and his father stood nearby as well, shaken, but otherwise alright. The teacher let out a long sigh, and shook her head, before she said, “Girls…” catching their attention.

Her students turned towards her, and she offered them a defeated smile. “I...Girls. I want you to run. Understood?”

“Huh!?”

“I want you to run. Understood?”

“But...but professor…” Diana began, only for Akko to yell over her.

“Sensei! You can’t! We can’t leave you here!! Not with that!!”

Ursula shook her head. “Girls. Just run.” She turned towards Hanbridge and his son, and nodded. “Follow them, alright…? You can’t stay here.”

“And what about you, Professor Ursula!?” Diana asked, stepping closer towards their teacher. “How will you….!”

_KE!_

SLAM!

The shield began to crack and shake.

“Girls! I am not asking you!” Ursula cried, pointing her wand towards the creature. “Once I break the shield...you run…! Understood?”

“Professor Ursula!!”

“Sensei!”

But Ursula wasn't listening, she raised her wand high and began to mutter a few incantations, as the skeletal being raised it's hand over the shield, the teacher’s hair began to glow and catch on fire.

“RUN! NOW!”

As soon as the shield broke, the girls and the Hanbridge men moved out of the way, leaving Ursula to her fate.

The creature let out a cry of surprise as it was struck in the face by a powerful flame spell. It let out a roar as it tried to wipe the flames that had attached itself to it's bones and were burning them up.

Ursula prepares another spell, now that it's distracted, but suddenly, it disappears once more, along with the flames.

The teacher tries not to let that distract her, but it's enough. Whatever spell she wants to say dies in her lips as something hits her, sending her flying towards the window of the old coffee shop. Ursula finally comes to a stop thanks to the chairs and tables that have cushioned her fall, as the people inside scatter to the side, just barely avoiding her.

Ursula’s flaming hair dies down as she begins to lose consciousness, barely noticing the red, not blue, locks of hair that are covering her forehead as she closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that went well. I won't spoil what a Jorōgumo is...just know its not a really nice yokai. 
> 
> On the other side of things, I will probably be taking a small break from this story to write what is suppose to be the prologue to this one. 
> 
> Don't worry. That story will be a chapter only. It's a personal goal of mine to make it a long one-shot...it...it might take a while. (...help.)


End file.
